Skylar Lestrange
by xSKYLARKx
Summary: The story of a Pureblood Slytherin called Skylar Lestrange, the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Cousin of Draco Malfoy.
1. Hogwarts Express : MY WAY

_DICLAIMER: I DON'T own ANYTHING other than Skylar, Harper and Roxanne. The fabulous world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. This fanfiction is made purely for fun only XXX_

_This Fanfiction is dedicated to my two best friends, Michelle (Harper) and Gabby (Roxanne)_

**MISS SKYLAR LESTRANGE**: Kings Cross Station.

Hogwarts. My first day.

Well, I can't say I havn't been expecting it. My cousin Draco and I have been counting off the days since we were six years old. Well, I've been counting off the days. Now we're waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. It's taking forever.

"This is taking for ever" I state for the seventh time that minute.

"I hate it when your excited over a stupid reason" Draco groans.

"Your just as excited as I am, Draky, don't even bother to deny it" I say smugly and walk off. I can hear him scowling behind me. He never really wanted to go to Hogwarts. He is obsessed with Durmstrang. He doesn't see me complaining about not going Beauxbaton, does he?

I'm Skylar Bellatrix Lestrange, daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. I wish my mother was here. She hasn't really been showing off in public since The Dark Lord diappeared. My family, The Black's, Malfoy's and Lestrange's all worked for him. Death Eater's, were called. Well, not me. I was a one year old when he disappeared.

But he'll be back, and when he is, I'll be ready.

WHAM. Some idiot just walked straight into me! I shove the idiot and he- she, actually, stumble backwards.

"Sorry!" the idiot is bright red in the face and is pushing her short, curly brown hair out of her eyes. She's really short, even smaller than me, and I've been dubbed as 'Little Skylar' all my life.

"I wasn't looking where I was going" she giggles. Idiot. "I'm Emma. Emma Harper" she holds out her hand. I'm not handshaking until I know vital information.

"What Blood Staus are you?"I demand. She blinks at me.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm a Half Blood" that's okay, I suppose. Acceptable. I shake her hand.

"I'm Skylar Lestrange. Pureblood." I tell her proudly. Harper's eyebrows shoot up.

"I've heard of the Lestranges'! you live in Malfoy Manor, don't you?" before I can answer, a woman (probably Harper's mother) calls her.

"Can you sit next to me on the Hogwarts Express?" she asks. I nod.

I say goodbye to Narcissa and Lucius, my aunt and uncle, as soon as I see the Hogwarts express. I grab hold of Draco's hand.

"Get off, your embarrassing me" he groans but squeezes my hand back. Slytherin house, here I come.

**ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

I see Harper in a compartment with a blonde girl. I stop outside it.

"Draco, I'm going to be in here" I tell my cousin. He peers inside and then nods.

"Fine. I'll come and see you later" he says and walks off with two thugs I know as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Hey, Harper" I say as I walk in. I lie down on the seats opposite her. she grins at me.

"Hi. This is Luna Lovegood." She says, indicating the fair-haired girl beside her, who is reading the Quibbler. She looks up at the sound of her name.

"Hello, I'm Luna." She says in a dreamy, sing-song voice. "And you are surrounded by Wrackspurt"

"I'm surrounded by WHAT?" I exclaim. The Lovegood girl stares at me like I'm stupid.

"Wrackspurt. They're invisible, they float through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." What a freak.

_Hey people! trust me the later chapters are much better! please read on/review whatever =] i love chatting to other HP fans! if you have any requests, i'll be sure to take 'em XXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	2. The Pure, Half and Mudbloods

"Luna is a family friend of mine." Harper tells me. "And before you ask, she's Half-blood."

Luna actually starts beating off imaginary Wrackspurt. Emma cringes.

"I hope I'm in Ravenclaw. Or Hufflepuff" Harper states.

"Why?" I say as I raise my eyebrows. Harper shrugs.

"My mum was a Hufflepuff. My dad was a Ravenclaw. Though I think Ravenclaw suits me more. 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'" she quotes smugly. She's got wit, all right.

"Well I'm a slytherin," I say, polishing my nails on my waistcoat. "My whole family are slytherin's. And I have the slytherin qualities" the compartment is silent for a moment. Luna begins reading The Quibbler again.

"You've got slytherin pride, Sky" Emma says.

"It's a slytherin world," I say as the compartment door opens. Some girl walks in.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is taken." She asks. She's really tall, taller than me, and I'm small-going-on-to-average, and taller than Harper, who's tiny. She has blonde wavy hair all over the place and green misty eyes. Harper grins at her.

"Sure you can! Um, Skylar, please move your legs" I move them and the girl sits down gingerly next to me. I stare at her until she flinches.

"And you are…?" I ask. Emma mutter's "manners" and shakes her head in a mocking manner.

" Roxanne Ebony Rose Webb" the blonde says, looking at me as insolent as I'm looking at her.

"That's a pretty name," Luna says, without looking up from _The Quibbler_. I hold my glare at Webb until Draco comes barging in with Crabbe and Goyle. He grabs my wrists and pulls me standing.

"Do you know who I just met?" he demands, his eyes full of their usual malice, but with a hint of surprise. I sigh.

"And this is my cousin, Draco" I tell the girls sarcastically. Draco shakes me impatiently.

"Harry Potter! The Harry Potter!" he says. I gasp, Harper yells "No way!" and Luna stares like a deer in headlights. Roxanne looks confused.

"Who's _Harry Potter_?" she asks. I stare at her mortified, and so is everyone else.

"Harry Potter is the only person ever- I mean ever- to have survived the killing curse." Harper says in a hushed voice, breaking the silence.

"He was only a baby and The Dark Lord tried to use Avada Kedavra on him- and failed" I say. What's with this girl? How can she not know who HARRY POTTER is? Unless…

"She's a Mudblood" Draco says, his eyes glittering. Of course. Roxanne Webb mutters "What?"

"Your Muggle-born" Harper tells her quietly.

"So what?" Webb demands, "What difference does it make?"

"See, this is why they shouldn't let filthy Mudblood's like her in! Draco sneers. "I bet she didn't even know what Hogwarts was until she got the letter. Pathetic" Webb glares furiously at Draco.

"Don't you dare talk to me like I'm not here! Being muggle-born makes no difference!" she yells at him, and I step forwards, shove her and she stumbles.

"Don't you dare talk to my cousin like that! You filthy mudblood!" Webb's eyes flash with anger- but then Crabbe and Goyle step in front of me and glare at Webb. She is clever enough to realise that there is no way she is going to win this fight, so she just gives me a killer look, and leaves the compartment.


	3. We're Slytherin

We were all in the Great Hall, the first years all lined up waiting to be sorted. The other years were all sitting on their house tables, yelling out advice and 'Good Luck'. Draco was quite close to me, and I turned and grinned at him and he grinned back. I noticed that he looked even paler than usual. A fifth year Slytherin yelled, "hey, look! That's Malfoy's kid! Hope you're in Slytherin mate!"

Emma Harper's name was called, and she flushed and walked shyly to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head. After about a second, it yelled 'Ravenclaw!" she squealed in delight and skipped over to where the other Ravenclaws were sat. a pity, really. I would've minded sharing a room with her if she was in Slytherin.

Roxanne Webb was somewhere at the back. She had her arms crossed and was looking impatient. Her forehead had creases on it as she was frowning so much. Her eyes were closed, but she seemed to know someone was staring at her, as she looked up and looked directly at me, her green eyes boring into my dark ones. What was that look, that emotion that was swimming in her eyes? Anger? Hatred? Pity? That gaze was held until I heard my name.

"Lestrange, Skylar!"

I jumped, but I managed to keep my cool as I swaggered on towards the stool, which I sat on, waiting to be sorted. The sorting hat was placed on to my head and a voice rushed through my brain:

"Charming… Very cunning, yes, a good actress, very ambitious… prepared to knock others down to achieve, could lie and cheat to get to the top…smart… brilliant deductive skills. Unique. A good soul. Good but complicated.

"I wanna be in Slytherin" I whisper

"Aaah, Slytherin's. The most misunderstood type of people. Your Brave… what's that? Braveness is for Gryffindor's? You have Gryffindor qualities… but you have too much determination, so…."

And after barely a second, I got my wish:

"SLYTHERIN!"

I felt like I was on top of the world. I jumped up and punched the air in joy. I took off the sorting hat and walked over to the cheering slytherin table. I went and sat next to some older guy. He grinned at me and shook my hand

" Hi. I'm Marcus Flint. I'm the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team." He says smugly. I raise my eyebrows at him.

" I'm Skylar Lestrange and I'm probably a better Quidditch player than the Captain himself" I say and Flint laughs, and the action didn't suit him. He had a really evil laugh that sounds fake.

"Your alright, Lestrange. Maybe you should try out for the team. You look like a seeker" I had to admit, I was a brilliant seeker. I was in the middle of boasting about my Quidditch talent when I heard "Malfoy, Draco!" being called.

My cousin looked really relaxed, something I've always loved about him. He swaggered more than I did, and the hat barely touched his head when it screamed 'SLYHTERIN!"

Draco sat down next to me, Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. We talked a while but I stopped and shushed him when I heard "Webb, Roxanne!".

Roxanne Ebony Rose Webb walked towards the stool, her face expressionless and her arms held stiffly at her sides. She sat down and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. This sorting was taking longer than a second, and I saw her eyes were closed tightly. Glory, she looked like she was in pain. The sorting hat then screaming "Gryffindor!" and she cheered and ran over to her table, high fiving some tall ginger boy, and then high fiving another boy… who looked exactly like him… oh yeah, Twins. Duh.

The Slytherin common room was in the dungeons, as were the dormitories. I shared a room with three other slytherin girls, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bullstrode. They were all pretty cool, and we had a real laugh.

"Did you see that blonde girl that got into Gryffindor? She practically cried! Like getting stuck in a dirt-hole like Gryffindor is a good thing!" sneers Pansy. Daphne chuckles

"Come to think of it, she looks like she's spent half in a dirt-hole!" Daphne says. Millicent laughs until her eyes start watering.

"she's a Mudblood, y'know" I tell them. Daphne sighs.

"I guessed. This schools full of them."


	4. Severus Snape

I met Professor Severus Snape, the head of slytherin house. I already know him, and so does Draco. He was The Dark Lord's right-hand-man. And good mates with Lucious Malfoy. He paced and studied the line of us first year slytherins, his black eyes shining under the curtain of black greasy hair. The room was silent for about ten minutes.

"I am professor Snape. I am your head of house and your Potions teacher." he says in his deep voice. "we do not lose in slytherin. Losers are not tolerated here. That's all I need to say. Leave." I started to follow the rest and leave, but Snape said. "Except Malfoy and Lestrange." Draco looked like he had been expecting extra attention. I had, too, but I was still a little shocked. The other slytherin's left, leaving me and Draco alone with Snape. He took us to his office and we sat down opposite his desk. He looked at both of us and smiled. He looked less scary when he didn't smile.

"Draco. And Skylar." He said. Draco grins back at him.

"a pleasure to see you again, Sir" he says and I nod my agreement. Snape takes a seat himself.

"How is your father doing, Draco? It's been quite a while since I've last had a word with him" Snape said, looking at a bottle of vietsarum while he spoke.

"Fine, Sir. He is very pleased that you have been made head of house. Said it was an excellent choice, Sir" Draco says charmingly.

"My mother, Sir, is also very pleased." I say. Well, I had to say something. I couldn't just sit there. Snape turns to me and raises his eyebrows slightly.

"dear Bellatrix. She was always such a charming lady. You look very much like she used to look, Skylar."


	5. Potion Class

Uggh. I really don't feel like lessons today. If you must know, I just started my period and it KILLS. I'm in my Potions lesson, and Snape's the teacher. I take a seat at the back and groan in pain while the rest of the class settles in. Really, there must be a charm to stop this horrible PAIN.

"SKYLAR!" someone yells. It's Emma Harper, and she runs to the cauldron next to me.

'how are you, Sky? I'm having so much fun…my head of house is Professor Flitwick the charms teacher and I share a room with Luna… and…and…" she rambles on. I am not in the mood to deal with this today. I bellow "ENOUGH!" and all the kids in front of us turn around and stare. Harper gets in a fit of giggles and I glare at her until she stops and blushes.

Then I saw him: the messy black hair, the scar, and those INFURIATING round glasses: Harry Potter. He was with two other Gryffindor's, one was a Weasley. Ron Weasley, I know those dirty Blood Traitors. And there was this frizzy haired girl, too. I lean towards Harper.

"whose that girl with the bad hair day?" I ask her.

"Hermione Granger. She's really tight with Harry Potter." Harper says, looking impressed. "and REALLY smart for a muggle-born… Oh crap" she says when she see's the malice shine in my eyes.

"She's a Mudblood? Oh really…" I say. Grinning, I walk over to Granger. When I'm only a few feet away from her, though, I get stopped by Roxanne Webb.

"Don't start trouble here" she growls. I raise my eyebrows. "stay out of it, Webb" I growl back, trying to look down at her though I was several inches shorter. She stayed were she was.

"You're only starting a fight cause you know Snape is just gonna blame the Gryffindor's." she says. I shrug.

"Life's tough." I walk past her but she shoves me and I stumble. I get out my Unicorn hair and Hawthorn wand and hold it out in front of me. Roxanne smiles strangely. I frown.

"why are you smiling? Getcha wand out then, or doesn't a Mudblood know how to duel?" Roxanne grins wider and points behind me.

"What?" I say furiously and turn around. Snape was standing behind me.

"Is miss Webb giving you grief, miss Lestrange?" Snape says, giving Roxanne a killer look. Webb's jaw drops open.

"I'm afraid Roxanne threatened me, Sir. And insulted my family" I say, batting my eyelashes. Webb yell's "WHAT!? SHE'S THE ONE POINTING A WAND AT ME!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor. I will not tolerate bullying in my class." Snape announces. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley storm forwards.

"Roxy didn't do anything! She just stopped Skylar from bullying Hermione!" Potter yells. Hmmm, I didn't know Webb and Potter were mates…

"FIFTEEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! NOW SIT DOWN OR IT'LL BE TWENTY!"


	6. Malfoy Manor

The second year

So, this is my second year of Hogwarts. Or it will be, tomorrow. I'm in my bedroom now, packing my bags, and Draco walks in and lies down on my four-poster bed. Sighing, looking tired.

"What's the matter?" I ask him. He mumbles "you know what" and closes his eyes. I grin.

"Dad been pushing you around again?" I say sympathetically. Draco nods.

"Making me practise stupid jinxes all the time! If he really wants me to get into the Dark Arts, why won't he let me go to Durmstrang?" I sigh.

"You know why. Your mummy didn't want you to be far away from home…" I say in my most mocking voice. Draco throws a pillow at me and misses. I carry on in my soppy voice: "because Mummy loves her little angel…" Draco throws another pillow at me, and this time, he doesn't miss. Then he starts smirking.

"What are you smiling about?" I say, haughtily. Draco just smirks more.

"Potter better watch out. This year will much different." He says, out of the clear blue sky, his eyes glittering. I get up and lay down next to him. He puts his arm around me, and I cuddle up next to him. Well, I'm in a very good mood today.

"Because Dad is the new Governor of Hogwarts" Draco whispers in my ear. I gasp in delight. And fear. And then Lucius Malfoy walks in. ha, speaking of the devil.

"Draco!" he yells at his son. Lucius is like a dad to me, and I love him, but he still kind of scares me. With his long fair hair, cold eyes and his habit of wearing black all the time, he looks like an older, scary version of Draco. Draco himself shot up at the sound of his name.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lucius drawls, looking at me and then at Draco. His cold eyes flicker between us. I sit up and Draco gets off my bed, pushing back his hair, like he always does when he's nervous.

"Nothing father," he says, looking down. 'Just helping Skylar pack"

'That's what house-elves are for. And I am sure I told you to practise your jinxes. Your school grades are an embarrassment" I'm pretty sure I saw Draco flinch when his dad said that. Lucius might have seen that too as his expression softened. "I also have those Nimbus Two-thousand and one's for the slytherin quidditch team"

Draco looked up, grinning. Lucius left. I let out a scream in delight.

'Nimbus two thousands and ONES?" I yell. Draco laughs evilly.

"Now they'll have to make me their Seeker. Potter better watch out!" and he lay down back on my bed, smirking to himself.


	7. THE DUELING CLUB

SKYLAR LESTRANGE

Stupid Duelling Club.

Stupid Lockhart.

Stupid _everything._

Why am I here again?

Oh, yeah.

The Undesirable Thirst To Prove Myself.

THE DUELLING CUB – IN THE GREAT HALL

"Now, kids, Professor Snape and I are going to put you in pairs so you can practise friendly blocking spells" Gilderoy Lockhart says, with his deep purple robes and perfect curly hair. Not to mention those glittering teeth…

"What's your name, sweetie?" Lockhart says and grins when he reaches me. Those teeth…

"Skylar Lestrange" I say. He flashes his teeth again. I hear Harper next to me sigh dreamily.

"Okay, I'm going to pair you up with the little Ravenclaw here" he says, indicating the mesmerised Emma. We face each other, ready to duel, when I notice Draco has been paired with Potter, and the Mudblood Granger has been paired with Millicent. Ha.

"No, I do not like this couple at all." Snape says, suddenly appearing next to Emma and me. He looks around. "Lets change this…" my heart beats. Who is he going to pair me with? He smiles evilly.

"Webb. Swap with Harper"

_Webb_. This is going to be interesting.

Webb steps away from the Hufflepuff girl she's standing with, Nina Naz, and takes Harper's place opposite me. Emma mouths "Have Mercy" at me. I grin and wink at her. Webb looks at me expressionless, but I can see her grip her wand tightly as we bow.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart from the platform. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your disarm your opponent- _only_ disarm- we don't want any accidents. One…two…"

"Rictusempra!" I scream, waving my wand. Roxanne Ebony Rose Webb clutches her stomach and wheezes. I just did a ticking charm on her.

"Finite incantatem" I hear Webb wheeze. She stands up and we point our wands at each other. I sidestep right and she sidesteps left. We walk in a circle, never taking our eyes off each other.

"Your dead, Mudblood!" I smirk while she frowns. I just noticed that we are actually opposites. She's fair-haired and I'm raven-haired, I'm small and she's -

"You wish, Pureblood," she breathes heavily.

"Tarantallegra!" I scream.

" Expelleramas!" Webb yells. Our spells hit and I go flying backwards. I think I black out for a couple of seconds, as I open my eyes to see Emma Harper standing over me, concerned. I see Webb on the floor, too, getting helped up by Weasley.

"You okay, Sky?" Harper asks me, holding out her hand.

"Nah, I'm lying here on the floor because it's fun" I groan and let her pull me up.


	8. Chamber of Secrets ?

IN MALFOY MANOR

"Please! Tell me who opened the Chamber of Secrets!"

Lucius Malfoy looks at his son like he really wants to strangle him. He takes a deep breath and tries to be calm.

"For the last time, Draco, I will never tell you. Ever. Even if your life depended on in" he says. Draco pouts in a very cute/annoying way.

"Why? I want to help them…" Draco is very good at getting what he wants, but it really isn't working right now.

Lucius Malfoy wants to leave the Manor, but the doors are being blocked by Draco, in his attempt to find out who opened the Chamber of Secrets. Right now, I'm watching them from the top of the stairs. Amused.

"Exactly. As much as I want all the Mudblood's demolished, I do not want my son involved. Now get out of my way or I will use the Cruciatus Curse on you"

Draco must've taken that threat seriously, as he jumped out of the way in less than a second.


	9. The Heir of Slytherin

"I wonder if _I'm_ the Heir of Slytherin" Draco said, for the millionth time that hour. It's Christmas at Hogwarts, and everyone is too busy fussing about 'the heir of slytherin' and that 'Harry Potter is the heir of slytherin" what the hell? He ain't even in Slytherin!

But, like always, NO ONE listens to me.

I'm sitting at the Slytherin table, listening to Draco moan and sulk and practically cry that he isn't a Parselmouth, like Salazar Slytherin, The Dark Lord and Harry Potter. And he's convinced he must be the Heir of Slyherin. I keep telling him that we are in no way related to the Dark Lord, the Gaunt's aren't anywhere on our family tree.

But like I said before, NO ONE listens to me.

Harry Potter walks past our table, and I seize the moment. "Hey Potter!" I call "how's your snake buddy doing?" he looks real angry but The Mudblood Granger pulls him away. Pity, really. I wanted a fight. Draco is still mumbling to himself:

"Potter…what's so special about _him_? Him and his stupid scar and stupid glasses…" Poor annoying Draco.

And then Roxanne Webb walks past, by herself. Perfect time.

"Hey Webb!" i yell at her. she turns, as well as a lot of other people. "are you the Heir of Slytherin?" Webb blushes violently. Draco Malfoy laughs snidely.

"how can a filthy Mudblood be the Heir of Slytherin?" he yells. all the Slytherin's laugh as Webb blushes even more and looks furious.

"You wanna duel, Lestrange?" she says, her voice clear and defiantly. i stand up while everyone yells "FIGHT! FIGHT!" I take out my Unicorn hair and Hawthorn wand as Webb takes out hers. but then, of course, we get our wands Expelleramased by Professor McGonagall. The whole hall stares at us.

"You two..." McGonagall hisses as Dumbledore walks over to us.

"Now, now, we don't need to create a scene, do we?" Dumbledore says. he was smiling. Smiling? "Go back to your business. come with me, Roxanne, Skylar."


	10. Professor MuggleLover

I'm sitting opposite Dumbledore in his office. So is Webb, and she looks real uncomfortable because he's just staring at us. Really, not talking, just staring. I stare right back at him. Stupid Muggle-lover. I turn away and Webb catches my eye. We glare at each other and Professor Muggle-Lover laughs.

"How two people can dislike each other so! Even in the strongest friendships!" he laughs. Webb and me look at each other and yell "WHAT?" in unison.

"She's no friend of mine, sir! And what you said doesn't even make sense!" I say. Webb looks at Dumbledore with a great deal of interest.

"what makes you think we're friends, sir?" Webb says, frowning. Dumbledore shakes his head, bemused.

"Both of you have so much potential. Potential to be such great Witches. So much in common… yet so different…" he stands up and pets fawkes, his Phoenix. "You must put your differences behind you before someone gets hurt" he says, suddenly serious.

"It isn't my fault Skylar hates me…" Webb starts, but Dumbledore signals her to stop and she becomes silent. He studies us again,

"You may leave." He says. We get up to go, Webb reaches the door before me and shuts it in my face. I sigh and open it again.

"Miss Lestrange" Dumbledore says, looking out of a window. I turn and he turns.

"Hating Muggle-born's never gets you anywhere. Anywhere civilised, that is."


	11. My birthday !

I'm finally fourteen years old!

I'm in my third year now, and it's my birthday. 19th of July. Though I wish that the Dementors would clear off. They're ruining my good mood. Oh yeah, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. And he is after Harry Potter.

I haven't met him, and I love him already.

I'm having a mini-party in the slytherin common room. Only slytherin's invited, of course. Except Harper, and that's okay 'cause the slytherins are alright with her.

I just woke up now, and I have all these presents next to me: money from Lucius, a strange jewelled necklace from my mum, a box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans and a whole load of books from Harper, more money from Narcissa, a pair of dragon-hide gloves from Daphne, Quidditch stuff from Millicent, a green silk dress from Pansy, (that is, in fact, actually nice) and… nothing from Draco…

I pull on my leather jacket (I've adapted a rock-star look now) and walk straight to the Boy's dormitories.

As I approach the door, it opens, and Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini leave the room. Crabbe and Goyle look confused, but Zabini smirks in a knowing-way.

"let me guess, you wanna go yell at Malfoy?" he says. I nod back.

"you know me to well, Blaise" I say and swing the door open.

Draco is still asleep, the blanket is pulled right over him so all you can see is a tuft of blond-white hair. I sit down on the side of the bed. He looks so cute. And peaceful. I'll totally regret this later, but I get a mug full of ice cold water (I'm getting good at summoning spells now) and pour it all over him.

He wakes up, shrieking, and drenched.

"What did I do!?" he yells. And shivers. I get angry.

"you didn't buy me a present!' I yell back. He looks confused. "Its my birthday, dummy!"

Draco stands up and indicates himself, drenched "so I really deserved this?" he says, his eyes blazing. I nod.

"Yeah, you did" I say smugly. Draco pulls off his soaked shirt. I know this sounds nasty, but I can't help noticing how fabulously toned and handsome he is. What am I saying? He's my cousin…!

"to be honest, Sky, I really did forget you birthday, I admit" he says. I suppose he thinks that is an apology. He looks at his wet hair in the mirror. "I don't really need a shower now, right?" I can't help laughing at him.


	12. Why I Love Parties

My birthday party. 15 minutes. _Still not ready._

So I'm wearing that silk green dress from Pansy, and my necklace that my mum gave me. The chord is a thin line of gold, and the pendant is a bunch of crystals bundled together. It's really weird, in a good way, because the jewels change colour due to your mood. Right now, it's a bright, sunny yellow.

I've just finished doing a straightening charm in my long black hair when Pansy walks in my dormitory. She examines my appearance.

"The dress is cute, isn't it?" she say's smugly. Vain bitch. Suddenly, she frowns at me.

"I heard what you did to Draco" she says, pushing back her short hair. I sigh.

"the water thing this morning?" she nods. I sigh again: "…and your point is?"

"Your pretty cosy with him, aren't you?" Pansy says, looking suspicious. Oh shit, she knows. I hope I'm not blushing…

"I don't know what your on about…" I drawl.

"I know there's something going on, Skylar, I'm not stupid!" she yells. My brilliant cunning skills kick into place. I burst out laughing. Pansy stares, looking furious at my outburst.

"Y-you… you think" I gasp, between laughs "that I have a thing… for my… c-c_ousin_? I chuckle a little more, stand up and pat the shocked Pansy on the back.

"Thanks for that, Pansy, funniest thing I've heard all year." I say, leaving Pansy on her own, dumbfounded. That was a close one. I look at my necklace. It's gone green.

The slytherin common room was decorated for my party. Balloons were everywhere and on a table, I saw a pile of presents, a big, cream cake with my name iced on the top, and a lot of Butterbeers. Everyone cheered when I walked in and greeted me.

"Happy birthday Sky!" a pretty first-year slytherin girl says to me. Her big eyes reminded me of…

"Your Daphne's sister!" I exclaim. The girl nods. "I know your name- um, don't tell me, it's Amy- no Alexandra-

"Astoria" she says, grinning. I raise my eyebrows.

"That was my next guess" I say as I walk of towards the door. I have to meet Harper outside the Great Hall. She won't know how to get into the slytherin common room. I see her lingering outside the double doors, in a pretty blue dress, looking anxious. She jumps when she sees throws her arms around me with such force I actually nearly afll back. But I still hug her back.

"My little Skylar! Finally fourteen years old…" Emma cries, her jumpy, over-excited self as always. And I find it funny that SHE called ME little. I am little, but she is tiny. But she did turn fourteen four months ago.

"Am I allowed in your common room?" she asks me as we walk down the corridor. I sigh.

"For the last time, nobody knows nor cares if you- what's the password?" I ask as we stop at the stone wall.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!" Harper yells at me.

"Pure-Blood" a lazy, drawling voice says from behind us. The stone concealed in the wall slides open. Draco Malfoy walks towards us. I give him a killer look. Harper walks in the common room.

"Uh, see you too inside, I guess-" she walks in, probably off to talk to Millicent, (who she is quite friendly with) The door closes behind her.

"What are you doing here?" I sneer. Draco ignores me and walks past me, but I hold out my arm to stop him. He looks down at my arm and then up at my face, his eyes shining.

'This is my common room"

"NO present, no invite"

"Again, this is my common room-"

"Invited guests only"

"This is still my common room…

"Invited guests –" I don't finish my sentence as he grabs me, and kisses me. on the lips. Then he lets go and takes a step back, looking bewildered. I gasp, feeling- well, a lot of complex feeling at the same time.

Draco gives me one last look, calls out "Pureblood" and walks into the common room.


	13. Cousin's

Did I just kiss my _cousin_?

No way.

Oh God. I just kissed Draco Malfoy. I JUST EFFIN' KISSED MY GODDAMNED COUSIN.

That can't be good.

"Pure-blood!" I scream and the stone in the wall slides open. I charge in, ignoring all the questions and greetings thrown at me. I see the door of Draco's dormitory slam shut. I open it, walk in and slowly close it behind me. Draco is sitting on the edge of his bed, his head and his hands.

"Draky…" I call him by the pet name I give him. My voice comes out as a whisper. Draco groans and I walk closer to him. I kneel down next to him and place my hand on his shoulder. He shrugs it off.

"What did I just do?" he mumbles. _Shit_. What am I supposed to say? Words of truth or words of comfort?

"Nothing" I say lightly. Draco looks up, his gorgeous features confused. I sit next to him and grin. "You didn't do anything"

"I just _kissed_ you!" he exclaims. I laugh and elbow him in the ribs in a jokey way.

'C'mon, Draco. That was barely a _kiss. _That was just a sign of, you know, friendly or family love…" I give him a reassuring smile, which he returns a second or two later. He straightens up.

"Your right. I'm getting worked up over nothing, aren't I?" he says. I nod my agreement. "I'm just worried, you know. This school is stressing me out," he confesses. I'm probably the only person that Draco tells his worries to. I'm like his bloody counsellor or something.

"What's stressing you out?" I say as I go through the drawers next to his bed. When Draco talks about his problems, he never notices what the other person is doing.

"… That Lupin becoming the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, I mean, he dresses like _Dobby_…"

I pull out a couple of letters from his drawers, several 'I'm love you my darling angel' ones from Narcissa, a couple of threatening ones from Lucius, one from me- the one I sent this morning, saying that he uninvited to my party 'cause he didn't get me a present. Ha.

"…And the oaf, Hagrid, becoming a teacher for this _pathetic_ subject, 'Care of Magical Creatures' what the hell is that?"

There's also an envelope with the word 'PICTURES' scribbled on. I take it out…

"SKYLAR!" Draco yells suddenly. I jump and drop everything. He bolts over and pushes me out of the way, grabbing the envelope and letters.

"Don't you _dare_ go through my personal belongings! Who do you think you are?" Draco says furiously, his pale skin tinged with red. I raise my eyebrows.

"What are you hiding?" I demand. Draco ignores me. "C'mon, Draky. You can't hide anything from me!" Draco shoves the letters back into the draw, his jaw set and eyes blazing.

"There are some things I like to keep to myself."


	14. The Dementor and The Patronus

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately DO NOT OWN ANYTHING !!!!!!!!!!! **_

I close the door of Draco's dormitory behind me as I walk out. My head aches. I feel tired and stressed. And it's my birthday, I remind myself.

"SKY!" Harper yells at me and skips over. "Whattcha doing?"

"Nothing"

"C'mon, it's your own party and all your doing is skulking about" Emma says, passing me a firewhisky. I sip it. "C'mon, Sky, what ever the hell you and Draco are up to can wait 'till tomorrow." She says and I glare at her.

"There is nothing going on with me and Draco! NOTHING!" I yell. Emma jumps and everyone turns to stare at us. My bad. I shove my glass into Emma's hands.

"I'm going to get some fresh air" I mumble as I walk out of my common room. I need a moment to think.

_**IN AN EMPTY GARDEN – OUTDOORS. **_

I sit down on the grass, enjoying the rare silence. I just need sometime to brood, that's all.

The sun's set already. I lay on my back, looking up at the sky and closing my eyes.

Then a sudden chill overwhelmed me. I open my eyes and sit up.

I see a cloaked figure, whose face is hidden underneath a hoof. It floats nearer to me and I see a hand protruding from the cloak, a decayed disgusting hand that was outstretched…

DEMENTOR

And then the Dementor beneath the hood drew a long rattling breath, and an intense cold swept through me. I fall to the floor and cry in an intense, everlasting pain.

_…I'll never be loved. My mother is evil and cruel and loves evil and cruel things more than she loves me… I'll never be happy…one day I'll have to face the world… all alone, no one by my side… kill me now, please, I don't deserve to live…I don't want to live-_

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I hear someone shout, and I see a silvery light. The silvery light is in the shape of a tiger. It leaps at the Dementor and it goes away, I don't know how, all my attention is focused on the tiger. The Tigress, rather. It's beautiful, mighty and strong but yet feminine. It fades away.

That was a Patronus, a full bodied one. Someone saved me. I turn around to see my saviour- and it's

Roxanne Ebony Rose Webb.


	15. The Mudblood's Patronus



_Webb._

I stand up. Webb takes at step back. I stare at her while she stares at the floor.

"_You_ made that Patronus?" I say as she puts her wand back in her pocket. She looks at me malevolently and nods. "That was a full-bodied one"

"I know" she says and looks out into the distance, as if in deep thought. I get angry. How the hell can she make a Patronus? I can't!  
"But you're a Mudblood!" I say, mostly to myself. All of a sudden, Webb groans, punches the wall, turns around with her wand pointed at me and I go flying backwards. I land on my back with a thud.

"I just saved you!" I look up to see Webb walking towards me, still holding her wand out. Oh shit, she's gonna effin' kill me. "WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU!" she yells.

"There's nothing wrong with me! _You're_ the bloody psychopath!" I yell back as she walks closer. "And don't you dare attack me again!" I say. She's really scaring me. Webb stops and laughs bitterly.

"I just want you to think! Think, I just saved you. I helped you" she says. I do think… she did save me. but she still attacked me. "Please, Skylar, _think_. Just for once in your sorry life forget about the fact that my parents are muggles!"

I mumble "why should I?" Webb sighs.

"Because it doesn't matter! It doesn't make any difference! I don't want to fight anymore!" Webb is practically begging. I stand up and wince because the back of my neck hurts. I really can't be bothered to listen to this.

"why did you save me?" I demand and her expression turns pitying. No one says anything or a minute or two. Utter silence.

"I couldn't just stand there and watch you in pain, could I?" she says. Then she sighs again. She looks so sad all of a sudden.

"Your welcome, Lestrange" she mumbles sarcastically. Then she turns around and walks away.

All of a sudden, I feel horrible. I feel sorry. I feel remorse. And I can't stand it.

"Hey!" I suddenly yell, against my will. I don't know what I'm saying. Webb turns around, her eyebrows raised. "Thank you." I say. Webb's jaw drops open in shock. "Thanks, for helping me. Thanks, Webb- I mean, Roxanne."

_Hi people! I just wanna thank everyone who reads/likes/reviews my story! I really appreciate it =] and please feel free to ask any questions and if you have a good idea about something I should add, please share !!! _

Anne Skylar XXXXXX




	16. Harper The Counsellor

**Skylar Lestrange, 3rd year (still). In the library. 21st of July.**

I'm sitting at a desk with my Transfiguration homework opened but untouched. After waiting impatiently for five minutes, Emma Harper comes along from behind a bookshelf, carrying a huge pile of books. She drops them on the table and I groan "finally" as she laughs and sits opposite me.

"Just a few books I might need" she says, in a sweet voice. She opens one and I snap it shut.

"_What_?" she says irritably. I rest my arms on the desk and lean forwards.

"listen, I need to tell you something important. Actually, I need to tell you two things." Harper knows when I'm being serious. She looks at me closely, then covers her face and groans.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant" she says, her voice hushed.

"I AM NOT PREGNANT!" I stand up and yell. Stupidly. Several first years turn around and stare at me. I feel my face flush and I hastily sit down again. "Harper you idiot…" I hiss. Harper chuckles.

"Oh, Sky, you really do make a _total fool_ outta yourself…"

"Listen! look, at my birthday party – two days ago – when I yelled at you and left, I went outside and I saw a Dementor and it attacked me" Harper's face, once laughing, is now full of concern/interest. "it was attacking me, and it was horrible, but then Roxanne Webb made a Patronus and saved me. it was a full-bodied one." I finish. I feel so much better I got that off my chest. Harper leans back in her chair and pushes back her hair. She looks at me, frowning.

"Roxanne Webb- the Muggle-born you hate, your arch enemy- cast a _full-bodied Patronus_ and saved you?" Harper shakes her head "I don't believe that"

"its true!"

"No, I believe you, Sky, it's just that… a full bodied Patronus? Most people can't do that until the sixth year." She sighs. "what form did it take?"

"A Tigress" I tell her. "Harper, you can't do a Patronus, right?" I ask and Emma shakes her head. "I was hoping you could. I really wanna learn how to do one"

"Well, I can't help you." Emma says. Then she frowns "you thanked Roxanne, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did! You think I didn't thank her? just because I'm a_ slytherin_…" I say mockingly.

"what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?" Emma asks. I cringe.

"this is really embarrassing. But I guess I need your advice, so…" I lean forwards. I know I can trust Harper. I take a deep breath. "I kissed Draco" Emma sits up and her jaw drops.

"You kissed your _cousin_?" she whispers. I nod. "Oh, Skylar… of all the things you've done…"

"Stop over-reacting. Most Pureblood's end up marrying their cousin's, anyway. If we didn't we'd all die out." I tell her. It's true.

"I know, Sky. But Draco is like your _brother_…"

"What should I do? I convinced him that the kiss was just a family thing…"

"Was it?" Harper asks. I think for a moment. Then I shake my head.

"No. it meant something… I love Draky like a cousin. But at that moment… I think I was attracted to him." I groan. "I think I _love_ him"


	17. Draco's Gift

**Skylar Lestrange. 3rd Year (Still)**

** Midnight. In common room, going to Dormitory.**

I don't know what to do or think. Everyone tells me just to listen to my heart but my heart is telling me I love my cousin. Love, as in passion.

How can I be in love with the guy I grew up with? I mean, that's wrong.

He doesn't love me back. He didn't even buy me a bloody birthday present, for God's sake.

I kick the dormitory door open in fury, walk in a turn the light on. Daphne groans, half asleep. I hastily turn it off again. I'd forgotten the girls' were asleep.

"Lumos" I whisper and the tip of my Unicorn wand flashes with light. I pull my nightdress on when I notice there's a tapping noise. I listen carefully. The noise is tweeting as well as tapping.

The sound comes from under my bed. I kneel down and point my wand at the darkness. There's a tiny box, that's moving side to side slightly. I pull it out and place it on my bed. I notice that there are tiny holes in the cardboard box. What the hell is this? I rip it open, and to my utter surprise, a tiny, fluffy owl comes jumping out.

It's a snow-white owl with patches of black on its head and back. A bright green ribbon is loosely tied around its little neck. There is a letter attached. I pull off the letter and read it:

_To Skylar,_

_Your pissed off that I didn't get you a present,_

_And I must say, I'm getting tired of your moaning._

_So I bought you this owl because… well, _

_The girl in the shop said girls like 'cute' owls_

_And you're a girl, right?_

_So anyway, happy birthday,_

_From your greatest and most amazing cousin,_

_Draco Malfoy._


	18. LETTERS

_I do not own the fabulous world of Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I OWN NOTHING other than Skylar, Harper and Roxanne X_

**SKYLAR LESTRANGE, 3RD YEAR (STILL) GREAT HALL.**

**2'oclock in the afternoon.**

Need. To. Learn. Patronus. Charm.

"Draco…" Draco, who is sitting opposite me, looks up and raises his eyebrows in a "What?" manner.

"Can you do a Patronus charm?" I say in a low voice. Draco shrugs

"Never tried. Probably can, though" he says smugly. This obviously means he can't. So it's official:

I've asked all the slytherins. I've asked some of the Ravenclaws and even a couple of _Hufflepuff's_. No one knows how to do a bloody Patronus charm. And it's the Summer Holidays in a couple of day's time. But no one can cast a Patronus.

Except Webb… I have no choice. I have to ask her.

My tiny owl, Jaynabelle, (my birthday present from Draco) comes swooping in with The Daily Prophet (I love reading it- it's so Potter-oppressing) I have a sudden idea. A brilliant idea. I get out a piece of parchment from my bag and write:

_Webb-_

_TEACH ME HOW TO DO A PATRONUS!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-The Worthy and Honourable -Skylar Bellatrix Lestrange-_

_PS, remember that I 'THANKED' you. I was 'KIND' to you. _

_I'm basically a Blood Traitor, thanks to you. So I deserve knowledge._

I give it to Jaynabelle and watch as she swoops over to Webb, sitting at the Gryffindor table. She doesn't notice Jaynabelle until she starts pecking her. Webb looks around, confused, then takes off the letter, unfolds it and reads it. She frowns as she reads it. She looks up straight at me and glares. The same glare Lucius usually gives Draco. She turns the parchment around and writes her own letter. Her letter seems to be longer than mine.

Jaynabelle swoops over to me and I take Webb's letter. I am actually scared. I unfold it open and read:

_To the idiotic, immature and shallow minded, _

_Skylar BitchyTrix Very-Strange_

_I WILL NEVER TEACH YOU HOW TO DO A PATRONUS. EVER. _

_EVEN THOUGH YOU DID 'THANK ME' _

_AND IF YOU TELL ANYONE THAT I CAST THAT PATRONUS CHARM, _

_I SWEAR IT'LL BE THE LAST THING YOU DO. _

_-Roxanne XXX _

_Well_. She didn't need to threaten me. She could've wrote a sophisticated, negotiable letter like mine.

And why doesn't she want anyone to know about the Patronus? If_ I_ could do a Patronus, I'd be showing off like there's no tomorrow.

Oh shit. I've already told Harper about the Patronus… _Um, why am I caring?_

I can't believe I'm actually worried a Mudblood is going to tear my head off.

My blood is purer. The purest blood in the whole of Hogwarts, probably.

My family are one of the most powerful, influential, richest Wizard family in England. Her family are scummy Muggles.

I'm fifty times more than she'll ever be.

So why can she cast a Patronus charm when I can't?


End file.
